Réveillon
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Cinq choses de peu d'importance à propos de Noël à bord de l'Entreprise.


**1\. **

Ils ne fêtent pas Noël.

De nature c'est une célébration religieuse et de par sa diversité, Starfleet ne peut-être qu'une organisation forcément laïque. Le 25 décembre (calendrier terrien) est donc un jour travaillé comme tous les autres.

Toutefois, chaque membre de Starfleet a une réserve de sept jours de congés religieux en plus des permissions, à poser quand ils le souhaitent au cours de l'année. Et même si parmi les humains de l'équipage le nombre de chrétiens est plutôt limités, nombre d'entre eux posent malgré tout le jour de Noël.

/

**2\. **

"Je ne comprend pas, Nyota. Si tu es agnostique, pourquoi te plier à une célébration religieuse ?

\- Ce n'est pas religieux, Spock, c'est culturel.

\- C'est fêter la naissance d'une incarnation divine envoyée par Dieu afin de sauver l'Humanité.

\- Hé bien, certaines personnes le fêtent comme ça. Mais ça peut très bien être une célébration séculière tu sais. Avant d'être récupéré par les chrétiens c'était une fête païenne célébrant le solstice d'hiver, et dans de très nombreuses religions terriennes il y a des célébrations autour de cette date : la Saint Nicolas, Hanoucca, Kwanzaa, Sol invictus…

\- Et à ma connaissance tu n'es ni juive, ni afro-américaine, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qui justifierait une observance particulière de ces fêtes.

\- C'est une tradition familiale. Kisimu est une des villes du Kenya qui a gardé une très forte tradition chrétienne, et même si mes grands parents n'était pas pratiquants, Noël a toujours été un moment de rassemblement pour la famille. Dans ma jeunesse j'avais des oncles et tantes aux quatre coins des États Unis d'Afrique, sans compter Raila en Europe, Arwa à Shanghaï, mes cousins en échange à Roanoke… Tous ceux qui le pouvaient revenaient pour Noël, les autres appelaient le 25 au matin… Pour moi Noël c'est les plats énormes de matoke que nyanya préparait pour nourrir tout le monde, et la maison pleine, et les guirlande sur les bananiers… Tu devrais venir, tu sais.

\- Pardon ?

\- Au réveillon, tu devrais venir. Noël c'est la famille, et quand celle de sang n'est pas disponible, être avec celle de cœur est important.

\- Je ne sais pas si-

\- C'est également un moment de sociabilisation et de renforcement des liens de l'équipage.

\- … J'y réfléchirai."

/

**3\. **

"Ça suffit comme ça Jim, tu vas prendre ta journée et pas de discussion. Ça fait trois mois que tu bosses comme une bête et que tu ne te reposes pas. Donc tu vas au réveillon avec les autres le 24 au soir et le lendemain tu passes la journée à glander, et à siroter ton chocolat chaud devant la cheminé numérique du mess, ça ne peut pas faire de mal à l'équipage de te voir décompresser.

\- Mais-

\- Un peu d'esprit de Noël te fera le plus grand bien. Et on ne discute pas, ordre de ton docteur. Ne me force pas à venir te chercher, tu n'aimerais pas ça.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à avoir l'esprit de Noël, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et je sais le peu d'estime que tu as pour cette fête, oui. Mais je peux te forcer à te reposer. Essai seulement de résister, et tu vas voir."

/

**4.**

"Noël ? Non, moi je prend ma journée parce que j'ai entendu dire que Mr Scott avait promis de fournir trente bouteilles de sa cuvée spéciale "Château Entreprise" pour le réveillon, et qu'il me faudra au moins une bonne journée pour me remettre de la gueule de bois."

/

**5.**

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Spock ? Noël n'est pas une fête trop illogique pour toi ?

\- Lorsque le Lieutenant Uhura m'a convié au réveillon, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle prévoyait d'organiser un repas en moyen comité, je ne suis pas-

\- Relax, la grosse fête est plus tard. On pourra y aller ensemble si tu veux.

\- Bonne idée, Spock a presque autant besoin que toi de se défouler un peu. Ce ne peut pas être bon d'être toujours si parfaitement contrôlé.

\- Je vous assure que je n'ai nullement besoin de me défouler, docteur McCoy, les 1,78 heures que je passe au gymnase tous les jours conviennent parfaitement aux dépenses énergétiques moyennes recommandés pour un demi-vulcain de mon âge, ma stature et mon régime alimentaire. Mon métabolisme est-

\- Salut Sulu ! Jolie plante, elle n'est pas carnivore cette fois ?

\- Non ! C'est un présent destiné à remercier notre charmante hôtesse de son hospitalité. D'ailleurs...

\- Merci Hikaru, elle est ravissante…

\- Qu'est ce qui sent si bon ?

\- Ce n'est pas de la nourriture répliquée ?

\- J'avais les épices et je me suis arrangé pour me procurer le reste des matières premières la dernière fois qu'on était au port. Spock m'a laissé un tiroir de congélateur au labo pour le stockage, Janice et Pavel m'ont prêté des plats, Montgomery et Christine m'ont aidé à mettre en place des réchauds de fortune pour cuisiner et la recette vient de ma grand-mère. Oh, et Idriss m'a aidé à trouver assez de chaises et m'a donné un coup de main pour la décoration. C'était un effort de groupe.

\- Idriss ?

\- Le lieutenant Darwin. Elle ne devrait pas tarder, elle finissait son quart et elle est passé dans ses quartiers pour se changer.

\- On devrait ouvrir une bouteille, ça la fera venir.

\- Bonne idée, j'ai l'eau à la bouche.

\- Le lien de causalité entre le débouchage un récipient d'alcool et l'horaire d'arrivée de quelqu'un qui n'est pas averti dudit débouchage me semble particulièrement ténu.

\- Et ça Spock, c'est parce que tu n'as encore rien bu… Tend ton verre ! Qui d'autre veut un kir à la liqueur de cacao ?"


End file.
